Saranghae, But, Mianhae: KiHae
by isfa.id
Summary: Kibum sangat mencintai Donghae, hingga tanpa sadar selalu melakukan hal yang membuat Donghae sangat terluka, secara fisik maupun psikis. Tapi apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu? KiHae Couple.


**Tittle : Saranghae, But... Mianhae**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Cameo : Eunhyuk**

**Tadaaa… saya datang lagi membawa sebuah FF lama, kkk~**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dengan judul yang sama tetapi dengan pairing yang berbeda, ya… walaupun g' beda2 banget sih, soalnya FF ini awalnya berpairing HaeBum, dan sekarang saya rubah menjadi KiHae, haha… jadi kalau ada yang pernah membacanya dan bilang kalau FF ini sama dengan yang itu, memang… ini FF yang sama, karena saya sama sekali tidak merubah cerita, hanya sekedar merubah pairingnya. Jadi… FF ini bukan plagiat, karena FF ini adalah murni milik saya –isfa_id–, kkk~ *ketawa nista* 'Plak…' *ditabok Kyu***

**Kyuhyun : Hanya saya yang boleh tertawa sambil bernista ria (?)**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

'PLAK...' seorang _namja_ tidak berhenti memukuli _namja_ lain yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Sudah ku bilang, kau itu milikku," ucap _namja_ itu dan terus saja memukul. Dia tidak perduli bagaimana keadaan _namja_ yang sedang disiksanya saat ini, "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku," lanjutnya seraya menarik tubuh _namja_ itu ke dalam kamar dan terus memukulinya. Dia tidak perduli saat melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir _namja_ yang sedang dia pukuli, darah juga mengalir di pelipisnya, tapi dia tetap tidak perduli. "Kau milikku, selamanya milikku," ulangnya, hingga _namja_ yang dipukuli itu pingsan.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya seorang _namja_ kepada sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat tidak baik, mukanya memar, ada bekas luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. "_Gwaenchanha_ Eunhyukie," jawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum meski perih terasa di sudut bibirnya karena luka.

Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil terus memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Bukan hanya kali ini dia melihatnya seperti itu, sudah sangat sering. Tapi dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Disentuhnya perlahan wajah sahabatnya itu, "Sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat sahabatnya sedikit memejamkan mata. "_Gwaenchanha_," jawaban itu lagi yang dia dapat.

"Donghae-ya..." tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara, "Oh... Kibumie," ucap sahabatnya itu pelan. Eunhyuk mengenal _namja_ itu, _namjachingu_ dari sahabatnya.

"Eunhyukie, aku pegi," ucap Donghae ceria dan segera menghampiri Kibum. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Kibumie," ucap Donghae ceria saat sudah ada di depan Kibum dan langsung memeluknya, Kibum tersenyum dan ikut memeluknya sembari mencium pucuk kepala Donghae lembut. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Donghae, "_Gwaenchanha?_" tanyanya, "_Gwaenchanha_," jawab Donghae sambil terus tersenyum. Kibum menyentuh wajah Donghae, "Sakit?" tanyanya lagi, Donghae menggeleng.

Kibum tersenyum, dan segera mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Donghae penasaran karena tadi Kibum bilang mau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. "Nanti kau juga tau," jawab Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

Kibum mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Donghae mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku _jeans_nya dan mematikannya, dia tidak mau ada yang menghubunginya hari ini dan membuat semuanya berubah, dia tidak mau. Kibum melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Pantai..." ucap Donghae sedikit berteriak saat mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang Kibum maksud tadi, Donghae tersenyum dan segera keluar dari mobil. Kibum ikut keluar dan Donghae langsung menariknya, "Lihat, sangat indah," ucap Donghae dan terus menarik Kibum. Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih dan sesekali memainkannya, dia sangat suka, ya, sangat suka, dan Kibum sangat tahu itu.

Donghae kembali bangkit dan kembali menarik Kibum mendekati air laut dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya membuat air laut itu sesekali menyentuh tubuh mereka. "Kau suka?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Lihat, mataharinya sebentar lagi terbenam," ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk sinar _orange_ yang terlihat di hadapan mereka sekarang. "Indahnya," lanjutnya.

Kibum menyentuh wajah Donghae lembut dan segera menciumnya, "Ahhh..." Donghae mendesah kecil. Kibum melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Donghae yang sedikit memejamkan matanya, "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum, "Perih," jawab Donghae sambil menyentuh luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "_Mianhae_," ucap Kibum dan ikut menyentuh luka itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah melihat matahari terbenam, mereka menuju hotel yang tidak jauh dari pantai. "Kita tidur di sini?" tanya Donghae yang mendapat anggukan dari Kibum. "Besok pagi baru kita pulang," jawab Kibum sambil terus mengusap lembut kepala Donghae, Donghae tersenyum.

Donghae menarik tangan Kibum menuju balkon, "Pantainya indah dilihat dari sini, lihat bintangnya," ucap Donghae dengan nada yang sangat ceria. Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Dirimu jauh lebih indah Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Donghae. Donghae benar-benar tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Kibum membalik tubuh Donghae hingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan, "Kau tahan sedikit ya," ucap Kibum lembut, "_Ye?_" ucap Donghae tidak mengerti. Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mencium Donghae, Donghae merasakan sedikit perih di sudut bibirnya, tapi dia mencoba menahannya karena dia sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi.

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Perih," ucap Donghae pelan dan memegang lukanya. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihatnya, "Aku mau mandi," lanjut Donghae dan segera meninggalkan Kibum menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menunggu Donghae yang sedang ada di kamar mandi sekarang. Dilihatnya _handphone_ Donghae yang ada di atas meja. Dia mengambil _handphone_ itu, mati, karena tadi memang Donghae mematikannya dan dia tau itu. Kibum mengaktifkan _handphone_nya, dan tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, ada beberapa pesan masuk.

"_Donghae-ya, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang, aku khawatir padamu... Eunhyuk,_" Kibum tidak melanjutkan membaca pesan yang lainnya, dia terlihat kesal.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, segera Kibum meletakkan kembali _handphone_ Donghae ke atas meja dan menarik tubuh Donghae. "Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ lain, kau itu milikku, hanya milikku," ucapnya dan semakin memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Donghae.

Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum, kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah. "Kibumie," panggil Donghae lembut. 'PLAK...' Kibum langsung menampar wajah Donghae. Darah kembali keluar dari sudut bibir Donghae, "Ahhh..." desah Donghae menahan sakit.

"Kau itu milikku, milikku," ucap Kibum dan kembali memukul Donghae. Donghae hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Kibum, 'Apa yang membuatnya marah kali ini? Bukankah dari tadi tidak ada yang aku lakukan yang mungkin dapat membuatnya marah?' batin Donghae. Donghae terjatuh saat Kibum kembali memukul wajahnya. "Ahhh..." desahnya.

Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae agar kembali berdiri, dan kembali menamparnya. Donghae menangis, "Kibumie," ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. 'PLAK...' sekali lagi Kibum menamparnya. Kembali Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae dan menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku akan buat kau selamanya jadi milikku, HANYA MILIKKU," bentak Kibum.

Donghae sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, seluruh tubuhnya sekarang sudah sakit, luka di wajahnya yang bahkan belum sembuh sekarang malah mengeluarkan darah lagi. Kibum melepaskan semua pakaian Donghae paksa, dan Donghae tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, mengeluarkan suarapun dia tidak bisa. "Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya," bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Donghae yang kini terdapat banyak lebam karena pukulannya tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya, 'Sakit...' batinnya. Ditatapnya Kibum yang terbaring di sebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Donghae berusaha keras bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya yang dilempar Kibum ke sembarang tempat tadi, dipakainya perlahan. "Ahhh..." desahnya saat tidak sengaja menyentuh luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Kembali dia berbaring di sebelah Kibum, ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kibum.

Dibelainya lembut wajah Kibum, "Aku rela, sangat rela, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerimanya, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu Kibumie," ucapnya di sela-sela rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, "_Saranghae_," lanjutnya dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terbangun, tubuhnya masih sangat sakit, dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, "Ahhh..." desahnya. Dia tidak melihat Kibum di sampingnya, tapi dia mendengar suara ribut di kamar mandi, jadi Donghae tahu di mana Kibum. Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur, disentuhnya sedikit bagian wajahnya yang terasa sangat sakit, "Ahhh..." desahnya lagi.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedikit mengibas rambutnya yang masih basah. Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih menyentuh lukanya sendiri, "_Gwaenchanha?_" tanyanya. "_Gwaenchanha_," jawab Donghae singkat. Itulah yang akan terjadi setiap kali Kibum selesai menyiksa Donghae, "Sakit?" tanya Kibum lagi, "Sedikit," jawab Donghae lagi dengan singkat.

Kibum menciumi satu-persatu luka yang ada di wajah Donghae, "_Mianhae_," ucapnya pelan. Donghae mengangguk dan kembali air matanya jatuh. "_Uljima_," ucap Kibum lagi, Donghae langsung memeluk erat Kibum, "_Saranghae_," ucapnya sambil terus menangis dan mempererat pelukannya, "_Nado saranghae_ Donghae-ya," jawab Kibum.

"Aku mau mandi," ucap Donghae dan melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Dia kembali merasakan perih saat air menyentuh tubuhnya. "Ahhh..." desahnya.

Setelah selesai, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, Kibum melihatnya dan segera mendekatinya. Kibum membantunya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kembali disentuhnya luka yang ada di wajah Donghae, "_Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Kibum lembut. "_Gwaenchanha_, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Donghae berbunyi, 'Sejak kapan _handphone_ku aktif?' batin Donghae. Dia sedikit menoleh ke Kibum, dia sedikit takut meraih _handphone_nya. Perlahan diambilnya _handphone_nya dan kembali melihat ke wajah Kibum, "Ini _eomma_," ucap Donghae, Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_," ucap Donghae saat mengangkat teleponnya, Kibum memperhatikannya dan terus mengusap lembut wajah Donghae. "_Ne Eomma_," ucap Donghae dan menutup teleponnya. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Kibum sedikit penasaran, "_Eomma_ bilang dia akan ke rumah _samchon_, mungkin selama dua minggu," jawab Donghae.

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk, "Tinggal bersamaku saja," ajak Kibum. Donghae terdiam mendengar ajakan Kibum, apa dia harus tinggal bersama Kibum? "Kau takut?" tanya Kibum dengan suara pelan dan menunduk, Donghae tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum kalau dia menolak, "_Ani_, aku akan tinggal bersamamu," jawab Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Mereka sampai di rumah Kibum, rumah ini selalu sepi, ya, karena Kibum memang tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Karena itu dia selalu merasa kesepian, hingga dia bertemu Donghae sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," ucap Kibum saat melihat Donghae hanya diam. Dia mengantar Donghae ke kamarnya, "Tidurlah," lanjutnya sambil mengecup kening Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Kibum menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Donghae dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah lima belas menit Donghae mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa, dia bangkit dan melihat banyak figura di kamar Kibum, menurutnya ini sangat indah. Kenapa? Karena di figura itu ada photonya dan Kibum, semuanya. Tidak ada photo lain selain photo mereka, photo orang tua Kibum pun tidak ada, karena Kibum pernah bilang kalau dia akan sedih bila melihatnya.

Donghae melihatnya satu per satu, di dinding sebelah kiri terdapat photonya dengan berbagai ekspresi, sedangkan di sampingnya photo Kibum dengan berbagai ekspresi juga, dia tersenyum. Dilihatnya sebuah figura yang lebih besar dari yang lain yang ada di meja di dekat jendela.

Di figura itu ada photo dia dan Kibum yang terlihat sangat mesra, dia mencium pipi Kibum dan Kibum tersenyum sambil merangkulnya. Dia rindu masa-masa itu, masa di mana Kibum adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Kibum yang lembut.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tiba-tiba Donghae mendengar suara Kibum yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil menahan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya. "Photo kita?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku suka photo ini," ucap Donghae ceria sambil mengambil figura yang ada di meja di dekat jendela, Kibum memperhatikan photo itu, dia tersenyum. "Aku lupa, kapan kita mengambil photo ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil photo itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Kau lupa? Ini waktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu," ucap Donghae menjelaskan. Kibum mengangguk setelah ingat, dan meletakan kembali figura itu ke atas meja. "Berarti sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun," ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Donghae dari belakang, Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Kibum dan membalik tubuh Donghae berhadapan dengannya. "Aku boleh minta apa saja?" Donghae balik bertanya, Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau mau apa? Motor? Mobil? Rumah? Atau mau kuliah di luar negeri?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Apa yang diucapkan Kibum bukan main-main, kalau Donghae mengatakannya pasti akan langsung diberikannya. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarganya, dan sekarang dia adalah pemimpin dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Jadi apa yang tidak bisa dia berikan untuk Donghae, orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Ah... yang terakhir dibatalkan, kalau kau kuliah di luar negeri berarti kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau," ucap Kibum. Donghae terdiam dan sedikit berpikir, "Aku tidak mau semua itu," ucapnya, "Aku hanya ingin kamu," lanjut Donghae dan mencium pipi Kibum. "Aku?" tanya Kibum sedikit heran, "Hm..." jawab Donghae seraya mengangguk, 'Aku ingin kamu, kamu yang dulu,' batin Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eunhyukie, untuk beberapa hari ini jangan hubungi aku," ucap Donghae saat menerima telepon dari sahabatnya, Eunhyuk. "_Ne_, aku tau," lanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum masuk, Donghae sedikit gugup dan segera menutup teleponnya. 'Kenapa dia sudah pulang? Bukannya dia bilang hari ini ada rapat dan akan pulang larut?' batin Donghae.

"_Nugu?_" tanya Kibum seraya menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Donghae hanya diam dan memandang Kibum dengan raut sedikit takut, karena Kibum terlihat marah.

Kibum menarik _handphone_ dari tangan Donghae dan membuka daftar panggilnya. "Eunhyuk..." ucapnya pelan tapi dengan nada yang ditekan. "Kibumie... itu... aku..."

'PLAK...' Kibum langsung menamparnya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ manapun!" ucap Kibum dan kembali memukuli Donghae. Donghae hanya diam, dia tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau dia bicara, Kibum bisa lebih kasar dari ini.

Kibum keluar dari rumahnya sambil membanting pintu meninggalkan Donghae yang tergeletak di lantai menahan sakit. "Kibumie, kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" desah Donghae sambil berusaha bangkit dan duduk di _sofa_ di dekatnya.

Donghae memegangi wajahnya yang sekarang memar dan ada luka, padahal memar dan luka kemarin baru saja sembuh. "Kibumie, aku mohon kembali, kembali menjadi kamu yang dulu."

'Donghae, mengapa kau begitu bodoh? Kenapa kau harus bertahan dengan hidup seperti ini? Tinggalkan dia,' batin Donghae. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, dia pasti kembali," ucapnya sambil terus menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Donghae tidak mungkin pernah meninggalkan Kibum karena dia mencintainya. Bukan karena Kibum orang kaya, tapi karena dia tau hanya Kibum yang mencintainya dan yang akan memberikan dia kebahagiaan. Dia yakin itu.

Kibum yang membantunya keluar dari masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Di saat dia harus berhubungan dengan rentenir untuk melunasi hutang _appa_nya sebelum _appa_nya itu meninggal, Kibum yang menolongnya, Kibum yang melunasi hutang _appa_nya. Terlebih sekarang Kibumlah yang membiayai kuliahnya.

Mungkin awalnya Donghae memang hanya berpikir untuk membalas jasa saat menerima Kibum menjadi _namjachingu_nya, tapi sekarang dia sudah benar-benar mencintai Kibum, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Kibum, "Kibumie, aku mohon kembalilah."

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah dua hari Kibum tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dia memutuskan tidur di kantor, lagipula di kantornya memang disiapkan sebuah kamar untuknya, jadi tidak masalah. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam dua malam. Dia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk, dia menutup pintunya dengan pelan karena tidak mau mengganggu Donghae yang dia yakin sudah tertidur pulas. Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya dan benar terlihat Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya muka Donghae yang penuh dengan memar dan luka.

Perlahan dia mendekati Donghae dan membelai rambut Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, "Kibumie," ucap Donghae pelan saat sadar Kibum sudah ada di sampingnya. Donghae langsung duduk dan menatap Kibum yang terlihat sangat lelah, "Kau kelihatan pucat," ucap Donghae sambil menyentuh wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Mianhaeyo_," ucap Kibum sambil mengecupi luka-luka yang ada di muka Donghae, ya, selalu seperti itu. "_Gwaenchanha_," jawab Donghae sambil tetap memegang wajah Kibum.

Kibum langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat, "_Mianhaeyo_, _mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Kibum dan mempererat pelukannya pada Donghae. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae saat Kibum sudah melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," lanjutnya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air matanya, "_Saengil chukae_," ucapnya. Donghae sedikit terkejut, dilihatnya tanggal yang ada di jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, 'Oh, hari ini ulang tahunku,' batinnya. "Hadiahku mana?" tanya Donghae ceria, meski dia masih merasakan sakit di tiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin aku untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, jadi aku tidak beli apa-apa," jawab Kibum santai. Donghae sedikit memajukan mulutnya kesal, tapi ini dijadikan kesempatan oleh Kibum dan segera menciumnya. "Kau mau mendapatkan hadiahmu sekarang?" tanya Kibum, "Aku akan menyerahkannya sekarang juga," lanjutnya.

Donghae masih terdiam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum. Tapi perlahan dia merasakan tangan Kibum melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyamanya, "Aku milikmu malam ini Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum dan langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terbaring. "Kau milikku Donghae-ya," lanjut Kibum dan langsung melumat bibir Donghae lembut.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh sudut matanya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang masih terlelap dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, Donghae tersenyum. Disentuhnya wajah Kibum, dia sangat bahagia hari ini, karena tadi malam dia merasakan kembali kelembutan dari sikap dan sentuhan Kibum, 'Kau akan segera kembali Kibumie,' batinnya.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kibum perlahan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia keluar dan melihat Kibum masih tertidur pulas. "Sebaiknya aku siapkan sarapan saja," ucap Donghae dan bergegas keluar kamar, tapi baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu, "Aku mau sup iga sapi," didengarnya Kibum bicara.

"Aish, kau sudah bangun," ucap Donghae dan kembali mendekati Kibum. Kibum merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, "Ayo cepat bangun," ucap Donghae dan menarik tangan Kibum. Kibum kembali merubah posisi tidurnya dan sekarang telentang. Donghae langsung mengecup lembut bibir Kibum, "Jangan melakukan itu Donghae-ya, cepat masak sana, aku mau tidur lagi, nanti kalau aku sudah bangun harus sudah siap," ujar Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum dan segera keluar kamar, 'Kau benar-benar akan segera kembali,' batinnya. Dia bergegas menyiapkan sarapan yang Kibum mau. Setelah selesai masak dia kembali ke kamar, "Ayo bangun, sarapannya sudah siap," ucap Donghae dan menarik tangan Kibum. Sebenarnya ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan karena sekarang sudah jam sepuluh.

"Nanti saja, aku masih mau tidur, aku lelah setelah tadi malam," jawab Kibum, "Aku jauh lebih lelah," ucap Donghae dan kembali menarik tangan Kibum. "Mana mungkin kau lelah, kau hanya menerima saja, aku yang melakukannya," ucap Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya. "Yang menerima itu jauh lebih lelah Kibumie," ucap Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini ulang tahunmu aku mengalah," ujar Kibum dan Donghae langsung memeluknya, 'Kau benar-benar kembali Kibumie,' batinnya.

Kibum turun dari tempat tidur, "Mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae karena Kibum bukan menuju ke meja makan, "Mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket semua," jawab Kibum bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Kibum selesai mandi, mereka langsung menuju meja makan, "Aish, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa masak," ujar Kibum saat merasakan masakan Donghae, "Rasanya asam," lanjutnya. "Asam apanya? Rasanya pas," jawab Donghae saat mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang lapar sekarang, makan saja," ucap Kibum tanpa memandang Donghae dan melahap makanannya, Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, 'Dia kembali,' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk di _sofa_ sambil menonton tv, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tayangan yang ada di tv sekarang. Kibum sibuk memeluk tubuh Donghae sambil sesekali meraba tubuh mulus Donghae. "Kau mau ke mana hari ini, aku sengaja tidak masuk kerja biar bisa menemanimu," ucap Kibum pelan.

"Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana, kita di sini saja," jawab Donghae sambil menyentuh tangan Kibum yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukankah seharusnya kau bersenang-senang, kau tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke manapun kamu mau," ucap Kibum lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita di rumah saja," jawab Donghae lagi. Kibum membalik tubuh Donghae dan memperhatikan wajahnya. "Pasti sangat sakit, aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ucap Kibum dan mengecup luka yang ada di kening Donghae.

Kibum berjalan menuju dapur karena dia merasa haus, tadi setelah makan dia tidak langsung minum. Baru saja Kibum mau membuka kulkas, Donghae sudah memeluknya dari belakang. "_Saranghae_," ucap Donghae. Kibum langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," Kibum mengulang kata-katanya tadi, Donghae mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aish, kau ini selalu saja menangis," ucap Kibum sambil mengusap air mata Donghae. '_Gomawoyo_, karena kau telah kembali Kibumie.'

**- isfa_id -**

'PLAK...' Kibum menampar Donghae saat mereka baru sampai di rumah Kibum. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku katakan, JANGAN PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN _NAMJA_ ATAU _YEOJA_ MANAPUN!" bentak Kibum dan kembali memukul Donghae.

"Kibumie, aku hanya mengerjakan tugas kuliahku," jawab Donghae sambil mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Kibum. "Tugas kuliah? Dengan berpegangan tangan?" ucap Kibum. "Kibumie, aku sungguh-sungguh, tadi kami hanya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, percaya padaku," jawab Donghae lagi.

'PLAK...' sekali lagi tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Donghae. Donghae menangis, "Kibumie, aku mohon hentikan, sakit..." ucap Donghae terisak. "Sakit? Sakit?" ucap Kibum, 'BUGH...' Kibum memukul perut Donghae dan menendangnya, "Kau mau merasakan yang lebih sakit?" ucapnya dan kembali menendang tubuh Donghae yang sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai.

Kibum berhenti saat melihat Donghae berusaha bangkit, "Aku mohon Kibumie, hentikan, sakit..." ucap Donghae saat dia sudah duduk, dia tidak sanggup bila harus berdiri. "Sakit... sangat sakit..." ucap Donghae lagi. Kibum kembali bersiap menendang Donghae, "Kita putus..." ucap Donghae hingga menghentikan Kibum dari niatnya itu.

"Aku lelah Kibum, aku benar-benar lelah, aku kira kau benar-benar akan kembali saat ulang tahunku kemarin, tapi hari ini kau menyiksaku lagi. Aku sakit kau perlakukan seperti ini, sakit, sangat sakit, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, tidak pernah. Kau hanya membuatku menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan. Kau hanya menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu di atas ranjang. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia, kau tidak pernah menghargaiku. Kita putus..."

Kibum langsung memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, "Hentikan, jangan bicara lagi. _Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku janji, aku benar-benar berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Jangan minta putus, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Donghae-ya. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, _saranghae_, _saranghae_, _saranghae_," ucap Kibum sambil mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Donghae.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Kibum ambruk, dia pingsan. "Kibumie, Kibumie, Kibumie."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga dia benar-benar sadar. "_Gwaenchanha?_" didengarnya seseorang bertanya. Dia melihat Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya, dia segera bangkit meski kepalanya sedikit pusing. Segera dipeluknya erat tubuh Donghae, "Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Kibum dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Donghae sama seperti sebelum dia pingsan tadi.

"Ahhh..." desah Donghae saat tidak sengaja Kibum menyentuh lukanya. Kibum memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang penuh dengan luka dan memar karena perbuatannya. "Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Kibum dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia terjatuh tapi segera bangkit lagi, bergegas dia mengambil kotak P3K yang letaknya ada di atas meja dan kembali lagi mendekati Donghae. Diobatinya satu per satu luka yang ada di wajah dan tubuh Donghae. "_Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Kibum sedikit terisak.

Kibum mencium kedua kelopak mata Donghae, "Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Asal kau tidak menyakitiku lagi," ucap Donghae, Kibum segera mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku janji, aku janji, aku janji."

**- isfa_id -**

Satu bulan sudah sejak mereka mencoba memulai lagi hubungan mereka dari awal. Kibum sudah tidak pernah lagi memukul Donghae meski kadang masih sering membentak hanya karena merasa cemburu dengan semua teman Donghae, 'Paling tidak dia tidak memukulku,' itu yang selalu diucapkan Donghae. Donghae pun masih memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kibum, lagipula _eomma_nya tidak keberatan. _Eomma_nya sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka, terlebih mengingat kebaikan Kibum kepada keluarga mereka. Donghae juga tidak pernah menceritakan perlakuan Kibum kepadanya belakangan ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membuat _eomma_nya benci terhadap Kibum.

Donghae sedang duduk di _sofa_ sambil memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Sudah jam sebelas, Kibum belum pulang, apa pekerjaannya masih banyak di kantor?" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berbunyi, "Kibum..." ucap Donghae ceria dan langsung mengangkatnya, "_Yeoboseyo_."

"Kau tidak pulang? _Ne_, aku tau. Tapi apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae saat Kibum bilang dia mungkin malam ini tidak akan pulang dan akan tidur di kantor. "Kau selalu begitu, meskipun sibuk kau harus makan. Aku siapkan makanan, eoh? Nanti aku antar ke sana, tidak apa-apa, belum terlalu larut," lanjut Donghae menutup teleponnya dan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Kibum.

Sudah hampir jam satu, dia sampai di kantor Kibum. Kibum menunggunya di depan dan segera menghampiri Donghae saat Donghae turun dari _taksi_. "Cepat masuk, di luar dingin," ucap Kibum segera menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke kantornya. Donghae tidak terlalu terkejut melihat keadaan kantor Kibum yang begitu mewah, dia sudah sering ke sini.

Mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Kibum yang super besar. Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae memasuki kamar, yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang kerjanya, "Kau tidur saja, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, nanti akan ku makan," ucap Kibum seraya mengangkat kotak bekal yang dibawa Donghae tadi.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku mau menemanimu kerja," ucap Donghae dan ikut duduk di sebelah Kibum yang sedang berhadapan dengan komputernya sekarang. "Kau sendirian? Tuan Baek tidak membantumu?" tanya Donghae, karena biasanya Kibum selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Tuan Baek, orang kepercayaan Kibum, kepercayaan orang tuanya.

"Dia baru saja pulang," jawab Kibum tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae sedikit penasaran. Kibum menarik kursi Donghae ke dekatnya, "Lihat ini," ucap Kibum. Donghae memperhatikan layar monitor, dilihatnya angka-angka yang tertera di sana, "Ah... kepalaku pusing," ucap Donghae tidak mengerti.

Kibum sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kau harus lebih giat belajar, karena nanti kau yang akan mengurus semua ini," Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum, "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya. "Karena kau kekasihku, jadi kau harus menyelesaikan kuliahmu tahun ini," jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Tuan Baek?" tanya Donghae lagi, "Aish, kau ini. Sudah ku bilang kau yang akan mengurusnya, karena kau kekasihku," jawab Kibum lagi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Donghae.

Kibum memang sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Donghae untuk mengurus perusahaannya, karena dia tidak mempunyai keluarga. Hanya Donghae dan Tuan Baek yang bisa dia percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo cepat makan," ucap Donghae karena Kibum belum juga makan. Dia membuka bekal yang dia bawa tadi, dan menyuapi Kibum, "Rasanya aneh makan tengah malam seperti ini," ucap Kibum, "Aku bisa makan sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Sudah," ucap Kibum setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Donghae mengambilkan minum di kulkas yang ada di ruang kerja Kibum. "Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Kibum karena dia sedikit khawatir kalau Donghae terus menemaninya kerja. Donghae menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, "Tapi aku mengantuk," lanjut Kibum, "Kalau begitu kita tidur," jawab Donghae ceria sambil menarik tangan Kibum.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar dan Donghae sudah tertidur pulas. Kibum memperhatikan wajah manis Donghae, tidak ada lagi memar ataupun bekas luka di sana, dia terlihat sangat tampan. "Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sampai-sampai aku melakukan hal yang menyakitimu karena ketakutanku itu?" ucap Kibum pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut Donghae. "Aku harap kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, sampai waktu itu tiba," lanjut Kibum dan mengecup lembut kening Donghae.

Kibum meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah terlelap di kamarnya, dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sebenarnya Donghae tidak sedang tidur. Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Kibumie, kenapa kau menahan sakitnya sendiri?" ucap Donghae pelan.

**Flash Back**

Satu minggu yang lalu.

Donghae tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang yang ada di atas lemari Kibum saat dia berniat membersihkan kamarnya. Ditatapnya sejenak benda yang merupakan buku dengan ukuran sedang, seperti buku tulis biasa. Dibukanya perlahan, "Dia menulis _diary?_" ucap Donghae sedikit tidak percaya saat melihat tulisan-tulisan Kibum di buku itu.

Donghae tersenyum membacanya, semua cerita Kibum tentang hari yang dilewatinya.

_Aku bertemu seorang _namja_ hari ini, dia sangat manis, tapi aku melihat sedikit gurat kesedihan di wajahnya, aku ingin membantunya._

**.**

_Aku bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini, wajahnya masih sedih, apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum?_

**.**

_Akhirnya aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis, ah... apa jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta padanya, cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah... tidak mungkin._

**.**

_Lee Donghae, ya, namanya Lee Donghae, suaranya sangat lembut, dia benar-benar _namja_ yang manis._

**.**

Donghae terus tersenyum membacanya, sampai dia membaca tulisan Kibum yang membuatnya tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang membuat Kibum berubah, apa yang membuat Kibum menjadi sosok yang bukan Donghae kenal selama ini.

_Kanker darah? Stadium akhir? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah, ya, salah. Aku tidak mungkin menderita kanker darah. Bagaimana dengan Donghae kalau aku benar-benar sakit? Dia pasti meninggalkanku. Tidak, Donghae tidak boleh tahu soal penyakitku, aku tidak mau Donghae meninggalkanku. Aku mencintainya, dia tidak boleh tau, dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku._

**.**

_Aku benci setiap kali Donghae bersama orang lain. Aku takut. Aku takut dia pergi, aku takut dia meninggalkanku. Apa dia tau apa yang sedang aku alami sekarang? Dan dia berniat meninggalkanku. Tidak, Donghae milikku, dia tidak boleh pergi._

**.**

_Hari ini aku memukulnya, dia menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu. Aku cemburu melihatnya bersama orang lain, aku tidak mau dia pergi._

**.**

_Aku memukulnya lagi, dia terluka, wajahnya penuh memar, _mianhaeyo_ Donghae-ya._

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menyakitinya? Entah kenapa, aku selalu tidak suka melihatnya bersama orang lain. Dia hanya milikku, dan dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau mati tanpa ada dia di sisiku. Aku tidak mau._

**Flash Back End**

Kibum melihat setetes darah di meja kerjanya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Donghae melihatnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Kibumie, kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku? Membagi rasa sakitmu padaku, aku tidak akan pernah pergi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Donghae menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari kamar, Kibum sedikit terkejut melihatnya dan langsung memasukkan sapu tangannya ke kantong celananya lagi. "Kibumie, kenapa kau bangun? Ayo tidur lagi," ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit manja. "Ayo, temani aku tidur," lanjut Donghae dan menarik tangan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kita pulang saja sekarang," ucap Kibum lembut, 'Pulang? Apa dia masih sanggup menyetir?' batin Donghae. "Tapi kamu yang bawa mobil," ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Donghae, "Kenapa aku? Kau kan tau aku belum lancar menyetir," ucap Donghae kaget.

"Aku lelah Donghae-ya, kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini menyetir, eoh?" goda Kibum, "Lagipula sekarang jam tiga pagi, jalanan sepi," lanjutnya. Akhirnya Donghae setuju, lagipula dia tidak tega melihat Kibum yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hah... sampai," ucap Donghae sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Kibumie..." Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Kibum tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Donghae menggendong tubuh Kibum di punggungnya, dan segera dibaringkannya di tempat tidur setelah sampai di kamar.

Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia terbangun, "Donghae-ya, kita sudah di rumah?" tanyanya, Donghae mengangguk. Kibum duduk dan memandangi jam yang melingkar di tangannya, hampir jam lima. "Aish, kau ini lama sekali, dari kantor ke rumah itu hanya setengah jam." rutuk Kibum.

Kibum berniat keluar dari kamar, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae. "Aku haus," jawab Kibum singkat. "Biar aku yang ambilkan," Donghae bergegas berlari menuju dapur dan mengambilkan minum untuk Kibum.

Kibum meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan Donghae. Donghae memandangi wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat pucat. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Kibum menyadari pandangan Donghae. Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa kau menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri? Aku bahkan rela berbagi rasa sakitnya denganmu bila perlu. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah." Donghae berucap sedikit terisak.

"Aku takut... aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut sendirian di waktuku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini, aku takut, karena itu aku diam. Aku tidak mau kamu pergi, tidak mau Donghae-ya." ucap Kibum mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Pagi Kibumie," Donghae segera memeluk Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau mau ke mana?" heran Donghae saat melihat Kibum berpakaian sangat rapih. "Aku mau ke kantor, ada rapat hari ini," jawab Kibum.

"Ke kantor? Kita baru sampai rumah hampir jam lima, dan sekarang sudah mau ke kantor lagi? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat," Donghae sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum.

"Aku hanya menghadiri rapat, sesudah itu aku langsung pulang," terang Kibum mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Donghae. Donghae terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu pulang," ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku semangat?" tanya Kibum karena Donghae hanya diam sambil memandangnya. 'Semangat?' pikir Donghae, Donghae tersenyum, dia mengepalkan tangannya di depan mukanya dan berteriak "HWAITING..." tentu saja jitakan Kibum segera mendarat di kepalanya.

"Dasar _uke_ bodoh," sungut Kibum. Donghae diam sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, 'Katanya mau ku beri semangat, tapi kenapa malah kepalaku dijitak dan mengatakan aku bodoh? Sebentar... tadi dia menyebutku apa? _Uke?_' Donghae langsung memelototi Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh melihat raut wajah Donghae yang kesal dan segera menciumnya, "Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, aku pergi," ucap Kibum dan bergegas pergi.

Donghae masuk sambil memegangi bibirnya, "Jadi itu yang dimaksudnya dengan semangat? Ternyata aku memang bodoh."

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit, tadi Tuan Baek meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau Kibum pingsan saat rapat. Donghae melihat sosok yang sudah dikenalnya, Tuan Baek sedang berbicara bersama seorang dokter. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati mereka. "Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi," terdengar dokter itu bicara dengan nada pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan Tuan Baek.

Tuan Baek menatap Donghae tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae tiba-tiba merasa takut. Dilihatnya Kibum yang sedang terbaring di ranjang di ruang rawatnya tepat di dekat dia berdiri sekarang. Masker oksigen di wajahnya, selang infus di tangannya, wajah pucat Kibum, Donghae menjadi lemas, tubuhnya jatuh, "Kibumie," desahnya. Tuan Baek hanya bisa memegang pundak Donghae, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Perlahan Donghae bangkit dan berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Kibum dan mendekati Kibum. Digenggamnya erat tangan Kibum, dingin... Diletakkannya tangan itu di pipinya demi memberinya kehangatan. Air matanya menetes, "Bagi sedikit rasa sakitmu padaku Kibumie," ucapnya dan terus mencoba memberi kehangatan di tangan Kibum.

Tiba-tiba Kibum membuka matanya, "Donghae-ya..." desah Kibum yang terhalang karena masker oksigen yang ada di wajahnya. "Jangan bicara, jangan katakan apapun," ucap Donghae terisak.

Kibum melepaskan masker oksigen di wajahnya, Donghae terlihat benar-benar khawatir. "Aku mau pulang Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum, Donghae menggeleng, "Kamu harus dirawat," ucapnya. Tapi Kibum tetap mengatakan ingin pulang.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Kibum yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, mereka ada di rumah sekarang. Donghae berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan kompres untuk Kibum. Dipasangkannya kompres di kening Kibum setelah kembali ke kamar. Digenggamnya tangan Kibum yang masih terasa sangat dingin.

Dibelainya lembut wajah Kibum, dia tersenyum kecil meski dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Kibumie? Sekarang aku takut, aku takut kamu pergi, aku takut kamu meninggalkanku. Aku mohon bertahan, demi aku," ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun dan dilihatnya Donghae yang tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya erat. "Donghae-ya..." panggilnya sambil memegang wajah Donghae. Donghae membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Kibum yang masih pucat.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Kibum pelan, Donghae mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Kibumie, sangat..." jawab Donghae sambil menahan air matanya.

"_Mianhae_," lanjut Kibum lagi dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan. Donghae menggeleng, "Jangan bicara lagi, jangan bicara lagi," Donghae sekarang benar-benar menangis.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu selama ini, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku takut kehilanganmu," ucap Kibum dengan sedikit terbata menahan sakit di dalam tubuhnya. "_Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_ Donghae-ya..." lanjutnya dengan lebih pelan. Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae meski agak berat menggerakan tubuhnya.

Donghae menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kibum, dia membantunya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Kibum dan memeluk pinggang Kibum erat. Kibum memandang lekat-lekat wajah Donghae dan membelai seluruh bagian wajah Donghae. Dikecupnya satu per satu bagian wajah Donghae dengan lembut.

Kembali Donghae meneteskan air matanya, "_Uljima_," bisik Kibum. Kibum mencium lembut bibir Donghae. Dapat dirasakannya air mata Donghae yang terus mengalir, sedikit mengalir di bibirnya. 'Aku mohon jangan menangis Donghae-ya, jangan buat aku merasa berat meninggalkanmu, jangan buat aku merasa menyesal untuk pergi, aku ingin kau bahagia.' batin Kibum dan terus mengecup lembut bibir Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae berjalan gontai memasuki kamar Kibum, dilihatnya semua figura yang ada di sana. Dipandanginya satu per satu photo Kibum yang ada di sana. Diambilnya satu figura kecil dengan photo wajah Kibum yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis, kembali air mata Donghae mengalir, "Ku harap kau bahagia di sana Kibumie, tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu nanti, pasti, meski bukan sekarang. Aku akan menepati janjiku, meneruskan perusahaanmu, aku akan buktikan aku bisa, aku akan membuatmu bangga Kibumie."

Donghae meletakkan kembali figura itu, "Tunggu aku Kibumie," ucapnya pelan.

_"Donghae-ya, kau bahagia? Harus, kau harus terus tersenyum, aku melihatmu dari sini. Temui aku bila sudah waktunya, temani aku di sini, aku akan menunggumu.__"_

_"__Donghae-ya, _saranghae_..."_

**E.N.D**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
